


Girlfriend

by purgatorymaybe



Series: 15-Minute Destiel Moments [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Teen & Up for one (1) use of the word ‘damn’
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 07:44:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14374140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purgatorymaybe/pseuds/purgatorymaybe





	Girlfriend

_Hey hey, you you, I don't like your girlfriend!_

Cas scowled at his test paper. _Dean, shut up._

_No way, no way, I think you need a new one._

_Castiel audibly sighed. _Could you at least choose something that's actually worth listening to?__

__Hey hey, you you, I could be your girlfriend!_ _

_"Dean Winchester, I am going to kill you," Cas muttered._

__Hey hey, you you, I know that you like me,_ _

_That was the worst part about sharing a psychic link with your best friend-slash-boyfriend: Dean always had the most annoying songs stuck in his head, purposefully, whenever Castiel had a test._

__No way, no way, I know it's not a secret._ _

__I'll have Charlie hack into the school website and post the videos of you singing along to Taylor Swift._ _

_Silence. Glorious, blessed silence for twenty whole minutes, then-_

__He was a boy, she was a girl. Can I make it any more obvious?_ _

_"Dammit!"_

_"Novak, keep your voice down and get back to the test."_


End file.
